Shizuka Joestar
|mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = Kaitlyn Robrock }} is a minor character featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Shizuka is a baby found on the side of a road in Morioh by Joseph Joestar, who subsequently adopts her. Incidentally, she is a Stand User who can turn invisible thanks to her Achtung Baby. Appearance Shizuka is a baby girl. Her face is made visible only when covered by makeup, upon which Joseph and Josuke agree that she is cute. She wears a range of soft, light baby clothing, including a small, bobbled knit cap, and large, dark glasses (designed to hide her invisible eyes). Personality Shizuka is a baby of average temperament. Her Stand activates when she is startled, frightened, or distressed, rendering her invisible. She seems most comfortable when around Joseph Joestar. Abilities Shizuka's Stand, Achtung Baby, renders her invisible; as well as everything inside a certain sphere around her when particularly distressed. History Diamond is Unbreakable For unexplained reasons, Shizuka was a baby lost in Morioh, probably because of her Stand power Achtung Baby, which can turn herself and her close surroundings invisible. Upon discovering her, Joseph Joestar and Josuke Higashikata are thrown into a wild chase to find her, during which Joseph proves his worthiness to Josuke by slitting his wrist so that his blood would be able to track her location. From then on, Josuke saw his father as more than just any "old man" and instead recognized him as someone willing to place himself in danger for the sake of protecting an innocent life. She briefly appeared during the Cinderella arc being held by Joseph as he and Josuke are walking and encounter Yukako. When Joseph and Josuke go to the Kameyu department store with Koichi, Rohan, Yukako, and Koichi's mother and sister, she is startled when Rohan takes pictures with flash, forcing Josuke and Joseph to rush outside as the stress caused her to turn herself and her surroundings invisible. Joseph accidentally pushes Koichi into Yukako while trying to calm Shizuka and get out of the store. Shizuka helped Rohan Kishibe when he was attacked by Ken Oyanagi. To win the last rock-paper-scissors match, Rohan used his Heaven's Door on Shizuka to make her force Ken's hand to use rock, allowing him to win the match no matter what Ken decided to choose. She was held hostage by Ken, but Rohan convinced him to let her go in exchange for another rock-paper-scissors match. Rohan used her to defeat Ken by using his Stand to make her activate her own and make Ken throw rock instead of scissors. She goes missing after Ken's and Rohan's battle and they, Josuke and Joseph look for her. For the rest of the series, Shizuka remains mostly carried by Joseph, who had adopted her into his family despite risking the wrath of his wife Suzi Q suspecting her to be another illegitimate child of his. Her real parents were never found. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= shizukababy.jpg|Shizuka turning other things aside from herself invisible shizukaface.jpg|Shizuka in the process of having her make-up put on Invisiblebaby.png|Newly clothed Invisiblebabymakeup.png|Joseph over-applies makeup Invisiblebabysunglasses.png|With sunglasses baby.png|Holding up peace signs Baby with stand.png|Shizuka is taken hostage by Boy II Man Baby1.jpg|Sketch of Shizuka |-| Anime= Shizuka too much makeup.png|Joseph over-applies Shizuka's makeup. Crazy D saves Shizuka.png|Saved by Crazy Diamond. Joseph with Shizuka.png|Shizuka with Joseph and Jotaro. Joestar hassle in the market.png|Shizuka crying after Rohan accidentally scares her using his camera's flash. The Morioh Warriors.png|Shizuka and Joseph, along with the other warriors of Morioh. Ken kidnaps Shizuka.png|Shizuka kidnapped by Ken Oyanagi. ShizukaPose.png|Shizuka posing after helping Rohan Kishibe beat Ken Oyanagi. Jotaro talking to SPW.png|Shizuka being held by Joseph while Jotaro is talking to a Speedwagon Foundation member. Joseph chase.png|Shizuka, held by Joseph in the second opening, chase. Shizuka KeyArt.png|Key art of Shizuka. Trivia * Shizuka's name can also be read as (じょう Jō), which when paired with her adoptive surname would make her name Jō 'Jō'sutā. * In one of the earlier chapters of Jojolion, Hato Higashikata can be seen mentioning the name "Shizuka". Whether this is coincidence or symbolic is yet unknown. (Shizuka Arakawa is actually a real person who won the 2006 Olympics in ice skating.) References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Female Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 4